As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-233037 (hereinafter referred to as JP 2013-233037A), during traveling of an electric vehicle 10, a charging arm 18 is extended out in a vehicle transverse direction, and charging from a power supplying apparatus 26 is carried out by bringing the charging arm 18 into contact with power lines 24 made up from a positive electric power line 24p and a negative electrode power line 24n (see Abstract). A direct current or an alternating current high voltage is applied to the power lines 24 from a non-illustrated external power source (paragraph [0023]).